


Romance in Dragon Age Inquisition

by sqbr



Series: Various Attempts at Romance in Dragon Age [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: A comic about my impressions of the Inquisition love interests early on during my first playthrough.
Series: Various Attempts at Romance in Dragon Age [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2607
Kudos: 6





	Romance in Dragon Age Inquisition

Description: Sketchy comic involving my female dwarf inquisitor Marijn.  
Panel 1:  
Dorian (flirtatiously): Tell me again how charming and attractive I am  
Mairijn: Aren't you gay?  
Dorian: What's your point?

Panel 2:  
Marijn: I should just assume any female LI as cute as you is straight, right?  
Cassandra: That would probably be wise, yes

Panel 3:  
Solas: Sorry Inquisitor, I only date women of my own race  
Marijn: Fair enough

Panel 4:  
Cullen (wearing a "no tall or short chicks" shirt): Short dev cycle?  
Marijn: Hmmph

Panel 5:  
Marijn: ...but I can romance you  
Iron Bull's chest: You could if it wasn't bugged haha

Panel 6:  
Marijn: Hmm...maybe if this inquisitor had any sense of humour...  
Sera: Well poo bum tits to you too!

Panel 7:  
Marijn:So...you're an intelligent and worldy woman. Wanna...show me around the castle?  
Jospehine: You want a tour? I'll find you a guide!  
Marijn: No, I...never mind

Panel 8:  
Vivienne: Ahahahaha  
Marijn: I'll take that as a no

Panel 9:  
Marijn: Ooh, a self hating dude with blood on his hands, my favourite!  
Blackwall: You deserve better. If you knew the truth about me...  
Marijn: Whatever it is I'm sure it will just make your brooding hotter  
Blackwall: No! You don't understand! Underneath this honorable, Richard Armitage-esque exterior I am actually...

Panel 10:  
Blackwall, in shame: Orlesian  
Marijn: Nooooo

**Author's Note:**

> I did end up romancing Blackwall in the end...and then dumped him for Josephine, who he also turned out to have feelings for. He angsted _very_ prettily.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed these old comics of mine, I only just realised today (in 2020) that I never uploaded them here, and it feels nice to have the whole series together.


End file.
